A Hard Days Night
by Ali44
Summary: Continuation of the hospital scene at the end of TS. Plus some
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A HARD DAYS NIGHT

DISCLAIMER: They're not mine, I'm just playing.

SPOILERS: Set post Twelve Sharp but doesn't include Plum Lovin'

SUMMMARY: Continuation of the hospital scene at the end of TS. Plus some

I found this hiding on my hard drive. Don't remember the reason I never posted it… oh well it's only a book late

I pulled Morelli to a quiet corner.

'Did she kill Scrog?'

'He wasn't dead when they hauled him out. I hate to bring this up but you don't smell great.'

'I threw up.'

'That would do it.'

I gave Joe a quick peck on the cheek and went and sat in the empty chair next to Tank and Julie.

The clock ticked, time passed and nobody moved. The most excitement the waiting room saw was when Julie shifted her head from Tank's shoulder to lay her sleepy head in my lap.

I think we were all holding our breath.

The wait was excruciating. Even at the best times I'm not a good waiter. I've never have been. My mother says it was because I was born premature and have been impatient ever since. I don't know the reason I just know I don't like it. And of all the waiting I've done I think this was the worst wait of my life.

Waiting for the surgeon to walk through those doors and tell us that Ranger was perfectly fine, all that blood was just an illusion - better yet, Ranger to walk through those doors and finally admit that he really is a superhero.

If Ranger is an opportunist, then I'm an optimist.

Actually I'm a procrastinator and an avoider. I am the Queen of Denial

But every once in a while I am forced to deal with the reality of the situation. And right now the reality was we were all waiting for a doctor to walk through a set of swinging double doors and tell us the surgery was a success and Ranger will be fine, or….The opposite.

Reality can be a real bitch

When those freakin' doors did finally swing open and the tired, blood stained surgeon stepped into the room my heart almost gave out. It had never pounded so hard or so fast. I think it's knocking on my chest is what woke poor Julie up. The blood was gushing so loudly in my ears that I didn't hear what the man was saying. All I was registering was "this is it" "this is the moment" and the fact the Doctors blue scrubs were stained with what was probably Ranger's blood.

I'm not proud about it, but will admit that I hadn't thought of the other people in that waiting room. I hadn't thought about all the people here waiting on news on Ranger. Were they family? or friends? Employees?

I didn't know. Frankly I didn't even know they were there. I knew there was Tank. I knew there was Julie and I knew there was me.

I _really_ knew Julie was here. The girl was squeezing my hand so tight I thought the bones were going to break.

It was probably the pain that brought me back to reality of the waiting room.

Another thing I knew was that I couldn't lose it. I was barely hanging onto the little sanity I possessed. But now was not the time or the place to give into the hysteria. That would have to wait until I could haul up alone in my apartment with a couple of tubs of Ben and Jerry's, a case of beer and a truck load of tastycakes. Right now I had to suck it up and be strong.

'…The surgery went smoothly. Mr Manoso is a very lucky man. We were able to remove the bullets easily and there was no significant organ damage….'the doctor was saying.

If I thought my heart was working double time before it almost burst now. Joy, pure joy, a big dose of relief and a smidge of "what now". But overall my heart was doing the happy dance.

'… he has a few cracked ribs and he has suffered substantial blood loss. He's going to be off his feet for a while. But barring any major complications he should make a full recovery.

'they are moving him into the recovery room now. It should be about two hours before the anaesthetic wears off.'

Right now, in this very moment I knew what it felt like to fly.

Hey Julie, do you want to come with me a get cleaned up a bit? I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel gross.

Julie just stood and reached for my hand. She didn't say anything until we were in the ladies room. Tank standing guard at the door.

' I didn't want to say anything, but you kinda smell'

'says the girl whose been wearing the same clothes for a week'

we both broke out in a fit of giggles.

It was good to hear her laugh. Hell it was good to hear her speak. She hadn't said anything since they wheeled Ranger into surgery. Yep speaking was good, but laughing was definitely better.

There is only so much you can do with wet pieces of toilet paper and the nasty pieces of sandpaper that the hospital call hand towels. What we really both needed was a shower, some clean clothes. Maybe some McDonalds or a donut. I wouldn't have minded a toothbrush either.

'This isn't getting the job done is it?' I said to Julie

' nah ah'

'TANK!'

The big man burst into to the little pink room, gun drawn ready for action. It was probably mean of me to do that to him after a day like today. But it made Julie laugh again. And that was high on my priority list.

'How long do you think Ranger will be out'

'hour max'

I figured as much. The man has super powers. And today I couldn't be happier for them.

'Can I use your phone?'

He handed over his impossibly small cell phone.

My Mother answered on the first ring

' Hi Mom it's me. Did you hear what happened? I'm fine and I promise to explain everything later. I'm at the hospital now. I need you to do something for me. Do you have any of Angie or Mary Alice's things over there? Great. Can you pull out some clean clothes for Julie? Ranger's daughter. Yes we found her. We're coming over now. See you in 5.'

Tank was grinning at me when I handed his phone back

'you don't wait for responses now?'

'I find it saves time'

'not even from your mother?'

'especially my mother'

My parent's house is only a few blocks from St. Francis. Tank Drove. My mother was waiting on the stoop when we pulled up. I warned Julie that I was probably going to get yelled at. Tank opted to stay in the car and make important phone calls.

Or so he said. I think he was hiding from grandma.

My mother surprised me by ditching the lecture in favour of fussing over Julie. The moment we stepped out of the car Super Burg Mom took over.

There was a steaming hot, freshly baked lasagne on the kitchen table and if my nose wasn't wrong, and my nose knows about these types of things, there were chocolate chip cookies in the oven. While the lasagne cooled Julie and I were shooed upstairs to clean up. I loaded Julie up with a pile of my nieces clothes and showed her to the bathroom and helped her to find the good conditioner my mother keeps hidden in the back of the cabinet.

While she showered I changed into some clothes that had somehow found their way to my mother's washing basket. Then I sat on the bed in my old room and contemplated getting into my thinking position. On the up side I did some of my best work in that position. On the downside, there are some really big scary things that have happened today that I really don't want to think about.

Now or maybe ever.

I was saved from myself by Julie. She really was her Fathers daughter. Those two had to be some of the fastest showerers in the world. If it was me who had been forced to wear the same clothes for a week I would have stayed in that shower until I dented the water table.

'wow that was quick. I think you set a new record'

'I didn't want to take too long'

'you worried about your Da… Ranger' I was having a real hard time not referring to Ranger as her Dad. I don't think she noticed – I'm slick that way.

'I don't want to be gone for too long' Oh Oh panic stations if I didn't know this girl better I would think those were tears building

'you know he's going to be fine. The Doctor said'

'Oh NO, it's not that. Ranger's tough.' The girl I first meet chained up in the trailer was back. Tears all but forgotten. Which was good because I wasn't sure how far away my own were.

'He's the toughest.' I smiled at her. I was going for the reassuring smile that Ranger gives me. I hope it worked.

'yeah he is' there was a twinkle in her eye. I think that meant it worked. How good am I !!! way to go Plum .

'Oh I know why you were so fast. It's the Cookies. You smelt the cookies and thought you could beat me to them.'

' well, yeah.' She cocked her head to the side and gave me one of those innocent kid looks

'and I want to be there when he wakes up'

Warning Will Robinson

Warning: approaching maximum emotional capacity.

I didn't know how much more this emotionally repressed Burg girl could take.

'Aww sweetie I promise we'll be there.' This kid was killing me.

'Cool. But it was mostly because of the cookies' She gave me one of those mini Ranger 200 watters and bolted out of the room.

And I was hot on her heals. No way was I missing out on those cookies

We made it back to the hospital with plenty of time to spare.

My mother had insisted that we at least have a little real food before stuffing ourselves with cookies . Julie actually managed two serves. But then the poor girl had been living off convenience store junk for a week.

I guess some people didn't have the natural constitution or training for it.

Me, I do my grocery shopping at the Quickemart.

We had been back in the dreaded waiting room for about 20 minutes when a nurse came in and told us Ranger could have visitors now. But only two at a time and… well there was more but I tuned her out. I was having a mild panic attack. I was torn between wanting nothing more in this life than to see Ranger and being scared to death to walk into that room.

I'm a walking contradiction.

Tank went in first, alone. He was in there maybe 3 minutes when he came out he told Julie an me that Ranger wanted to see us.

I sucked up what little strength I had left and held out my hand to Julie.

Tank walked us through the maze of corridors and I was grateful as I would have never found it on my own.

When we got to the room I paused.

'You two go ahead I'll give you guys some privacy. I'll just wait here.'

Tank gave me a funny look, but thankfully let it go. Julie had already bounded into the room.

I didn't have long to pace or to get a handle on the rampant emotions.

Tank and Julie were back

'You go ahead we'll give you guys some privacy. Miss Julie and I'll will wait here' Tank said back to me. And gave me another funny look

'yo'

'smartass'

'do you need a bandaid?'

'just a scratch Babe'

The tears jammed as a hiccup in my throat

'If you ever do that again Ranger, I'll kill you. I mean it. Ever'

'Babe'

The infamous smile was there - just buried behind a boat load of drugs,

' I thought.…'I tried to swallow but it didn't work. ' you could have been…'

I couldn't contain it any longer. The dam burst and the tears came flooding out.

' Babe, I'm fine, everything worked out.' he soothed

He was propped up in his hospital bed looking like a half wrapped mummy with a bunch of tubes and wires sticking out

'you don't look fine'

'you look like you need a really big band aid' I sobbed

I launched myself, slowly and carefully onto his chest and proceeded to embarrass myself further. Drenching us both in big fat tears.

Sometime later, the tears had almost stopped and I would have been mortified if I wasn't so relieved.

' Babe, can you do something for me?' I rolled my face from its hiding place on his chest to look at him. The man with the multiple bullet wounds and cracked ribs who had been gently stroking my hair as I cried on him

' Anything' and I meant it

'Can you stay with Julie until Rachel can get here'

Julie came in a moment later and I pulled up another chair so we could both sit beside the bed.

Ranger told us how proud of the both of us he was and I nearly lost it again.

'Babe' he said reaching for my hand as I sneakily wiped at my treacherous eyes.

The three of us chatted for a few minutes until he couldn't fight the effects of the drugs any longer and finally succumbed to sleep.

Julie and I stayed a few more minutes and just sat and watched him sleep. Not in a creepy way, in a we're happy you're alive and well kinda a way.

I looked over at Julie sitting so peacefully by her fathers bed, her little hand resting on his knee, the only part that she could reach and felt guilty for not giving her my seat at the head of the bed

'You ready to get out of here kiddo?'

'ok'

I kissed Ranger softly on the lips and turned to Julie who looked a little hesitant.

'it's okay, he's out cold you wont wake him' she nodded and gave him a quick peck on the check

'hey Steph?'

'Yeah Julie'

'Where are we going?'

'to find Tank'

'oh, and then where are we going?'

'we're going to go back to your' almost did it again damn! ' Ranger's apartment'

'have you been there before?' I asked her trying to distract her from my blunder

'I only get to see Ranger when he visits me in Florida.'

Oh 'you'll love it. It has an Ella.'

'what's an Ella?'

'you'll see.' I shot her a wink. 'Hey there's our chauffeur' we had found Tank back in the dreaded waiting room.

'Ladies you ready to get out of this dump?'

'you have the visiting hours for tomorrow?' I asked

'sure do Bombshell'

'well then I guess we're ready when you are'

'Shouldn't be too long now, we just have to wait for Hal and Woody to show up'

'why?' I tried the eyebrow thing – but it still wasn't working right. And I'd been practicing damn it.

'guard duty'

'What!?! Why does he need a guard?' I felt another panic attack coming on. I was about to go from calm to hysterical in .03 seconds

'Tank talk to me, you'd tell me if something serious was going on right'

'It's nothing Bomber just SOP'

'well good.' I said taking Julie's hand a striding down the hall. Passing Hal and Woody on the way.

'Hey Steph, what's a sop?'

'its stupid army man speak' I answered to a chorus of snickering and the sound of Tank's heavy footfalls as he pounded down the hall after us.

It was after midnight by the time we got back to the apartment. Julie had fallen asleep in the truck and Tank had carried her up in the elevator. She was mostly awake by the time the doors dinged open on the seventh floor. Tank made sure we were safely inside.

'Cal and Bobby are working Comm. tonight if you need anything'

'Thanks Tank, we'll be fine' Julie was standing by my side, sleepy but curious and a little apprehensive about being here.

'Hey, Julie why don't you go have a quick explore' I wanted to talk to Tank privately

'ok' she moved off cautiously

'When will Rachel be here?'

'she's booked on the first flight out tomorrow. Depends on the Doc's ok'

I just nodded. Rachel had to be sedated during the whole kidnapping disaster and her Doctor wasn't happy about her flying just yet.

'this place is the coolest' Julie called from somewhere inside the apartment.

'I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible'

'I'll be back to pick you both up at 8:30'

'Thanks Tank'

'See you in the morning Bombshell'

I moved to shut the door.

'Hey Stephanie, you did good today'

'thanks' I shut the door quickly and hoped he didn't see the tear that leaked out. Damn it was those treacherous eyes again.

I found Julie in the bathroom eyeing the size of the tub.

I got her one of my big t-shirts and grabbed one of Ranger's for myself.

'sleep or hot cocoa?'

'cocoa'

'good choice' I wondered into the kitchen looking for the makings of hot cocoa. I should have known better. I picked up the phone and dialled Ella. I felt guilty calling so late. But right now Julie was my number one priority and the guilt would have to wait.

There was a knock at the door

'watch this' I said to Julie who was snuggled up on the couch.

Ella appeared with a tray that included a plate of brownies.

'Julie, this is Ella'

'Ella I would like you to meet Julie'

'It's so good to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you.' Ella said putting the tray down on the coffee table for us.

I highly doubted that, Ranger wasn't known for offering up information. She was probably just being polite. But you never know, maybe he opened up to his housekeeper. With her ability in the kitchen I sure would.

'I also brought you up a new toothbrush Julie. Stephanie yours is in the cabinet in the bathroom.

'Thanks Ella'

'Now what do you two want for breakfast? Anything you want. It's a special occasion after all'

'Hey Julie what do you feel like? Ella makes a mean omelette and her blueberry pancakes are excellent.

'pancakes please' Julie said between sips

'the same Stephanie?'

'yes please. With some bacon maybe, and lots of coffee. And donuts'

'you two stay there. I'll show myself out'

Julie and I shouted our thankyous from the couch.

'that is sooooo coool' she enthused

'you just call her and she brings you anything you want!?!?'

'yep, pretty much'

We finished up our cocoa and brownies. Brushed our teeth and hopped into bed. I took Rangers side, and Julie took my side.

The fact that I had a side at all was something that was outside the boundaries of capable thought for me tonight. I was a ticking time bomb of emotions. If one more of those pesky emotions tried to pry itself in tonight I was likely to explode. The cocoa and the two brownies had helped. But not nearly enough.

I was almost asleep, lulled into a calmer state by the 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets, a full belly and the scent of Ranger and bulgari.

'Hey Steph?'

'mmmm?'

'do you stay over lots?

'not really'

'but you have clothes in the wardrobe. And a toothbrush'

'yeah I guess I do'

'Is Ranger your boyfriend?'

Oh oh how to explain to a 10 year old my complicated love life

'no, he's not. He's my …' (I was going to say…I'm not really sure. Ranger is beyond the realms of conventional definition. To a 10 year old "best friend" would have been the clearest explanation.) When I realised I had forgotten about Joe.

'Awww crap' I bolted out of the bed and grabbed for my cell that I had charging by the bed. I hit the speed dial

I wasn't sure how this was going to play out. It could go either way. The completely Italian Morelli could answer the phone or the new calmer more in control Morelli could.

Luckily for me it was the later. Phewww

'I'm at Rangers.

'Cupcake'

'with Julie' I told him. I wasn't exactly hiding behind the child – it was more like using her as a shield

I heard him sigh 'Ranger ok?'

'he's going to be fine. He asked me to stay with Julie until her mom can get here in the morning.

'and you?'

'just peachy'

'you weren't so fine before. You were practically catatonic.'

'you're being dramatic'

'am I?' I figured it was a rhetorical question

another sigh 'I lost you at the hospital. I thought you took Julie to get cleaned up but you never came back'

Oh oh, was he still there? I had thought he had just dropped me off and left.

'we went to my parents'

'would have appreciated a phone call'

'sorry. It's been a long day'

'yes it has'

'Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'goodnight cupcake. Love you'

'uh huh, see ya Joe'

I stuck the phone back on the charger and climbed back into bed and wiggled around looking for my happy place.

'So was that your boyfriend?' Julie asked

I fussed around and tried to avoid answering. "kind of, it's complicated'

'uh huh' Julie said, like she thought all adults were idiots.

I made sure she was all tucked in and comfy.

'hey Steph?' she asked in a small quiet voice

'mmmm?'

'have you ever shot someone?'

Warning: handle with care

'yes' I was glad it was dark and I didn't have to look at those big brown eyes of hers. In the dark I could fake brave better.

'was he a bad guy?'

'yes he was'

'did he die?'

'yes he did'

' did you get in trouble ?'

'no it was self defence'

'am I going to get in trouble?' the voice was tiny now

' Julie. You listen to me. You were very brave tonight. You saved all of us. Especially Ranger. Remember how proud he said he was. What you did was very courageous and you're not going to get in trouble for it.

'okay'

'besides heroes don't get in trouble. I think I'll have to ask my friend Mooner to sell me one of his super suits so everyone will know what a hero you are.

' you have a friend who wears a super suit. Like the x men?'

' well it's kinda more your classic superman'

'that's still pretty cool'

'yep, sure is'

A little while later the small voice was back again. I had thought she had fallen asleep.

'did Scrog die?'

Warning: handle with extreme care

'no sweetie he didn't. He's in the hospital. And from there he'll go straight to jail'

'good'

Morning came too soon. Ranger's alarm clock went off at 5:45 just like it does every morning. I yanked it out of the wall and Julie and I slept until 7 when she decided to try out the tub. I left her splashing about in the bubbles and went back to bed. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Between the horrible nightmares and the scene from my apartment replaying itself over and over in my head and waking up to check that Julie was still asleep I was exhausted.

I gave into my thinking position and gave yesterday some thought. I had admitted to Morelli that I loved him. I had admitted to myself that I loved Ranger. I'd been kidnapped and held at gunpoint by a psycho, I had watched a man I love be gunned down in my apartment, I'd spent two hours staring at the floor of the hospital waiting room, had a crying fit, been charged with the greatest responsibility known to woman – the care of someone else's child. Know wonder I was tired.

I heard the plug pull and the bath begin to drain at the same time there was a knock on the front door. Like father like daughter. They both have perfect timing.

I stumbled out of bed and caught Ella as she was retreating out the door.

'how'd you girls do last night ?'

'we're both in one piece. Which is better than Rangers alarm clock. I think I killed it'

'not to worry dear, I'll take care of it'

'thanks Ella'

'I left you a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Call if you need anything.' And she was gone.

The coffee wasn't the only thing Ella had left in the kitchen. She'd really out done herself today. I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a boston crème. I'd let Julie explore first.

Julie emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans we had borrowed from Angie and a purple long sleeved T-shirt from the Mary Alice collection. Her eyes lit up and the mountain of food covering the dining room table.

I polished off a pancake, a couple of pieces of bacon, and another cup of coffee. My appetite was not what it usually was. I was mainly eating to keep Julie company. I think the hunger beast that lives in my stomach had been defeated by the almighty nausea inducing emotional turmoil.

I found the remote for the TV and flicked around until I found something kid appropriate and left her to it.

I showered and dressed with one eye on the time. I found clean underwear, Jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. It wasn't the most stylish outfit ever, but it was not my worst. Official visiting hours didn't start until 9:30 but I wanted to be there as early as possible. I gave myself a pep talk as I applied an extra coat of mascara. As I was leaving the dressing room I spied two of my Rangeman t-shirts neatly folded on the shelf. I grabbed them both and quickly pulled one on over my other top.

'Julie I've got something for you'

she was finished with breakfast and was back on the couch watching the TV.

'it's not a super suit. But it's close, I said tossing her the t-shirt.

She squealed with what I hoped was joy and pulled the t-shirt on. I thought it was going to be much too big on her and hang almost to her knees. But I forgot about the skin tight quality of all Rangeman shirts. The lycra that usually had to work hard to accommodate me stayed loose on Julie's small frame. it was kinda cute.

'Ranger and all his guys always wear them'

'hey look we're twins' she said giving a twirl.

I came over a joined her on the couch. We still had a few minutes before Tank was due to arrive. She was watching some cartoon I had never heard of.

'Ranger has a lot of guys working for him doesn't he?'

'sure does.'

'some of them are scary. Did you see those two guys in the garage last night with all the guns?'

'Oh, you get to the gun range through the garage.'

'there's a gun range!'

'this building has _a lot_ of things'

She watched the TV some more.

'you have to be pretty smart to have a building like this don't you?'

'you have to be the smartest.'

Ranger probably has to work really hard to get all those scary guys to behave too, right?

'Ranger works the hardest'

She gave the TV another go. It was interesting to watch her knowing that she was thinking about the man that was her father.

'Ranger's pretty strong isn't he?' she asked

'he's the strongest' I replied smiling.

Ranger had been moved to a private room. And with the help of Tank and the two guys on guard duty we intimidated our way past the nurse's station.

Ranger was looking much better this morning. The tubes and wires were still all there, but his colour had improved and he was awake and had the bed inclined to a sitting position. He smiled when he saw us.

'yo'

'yo yourself'

'that's my line' I mock scolded as I bent to give him a kiss.

'Sorry Babe. Must be all the drugs.'

'looks like I'm going to have to order some more t shirts.'

Julie had been shyly hiding a step behind me but came round when Ranger reached out to her. She hugged him apprehensively, wether it was from their previously distant relationship or if she was not sure how to go about hugging someone with that many bandages.

I left them alone for a minute to sort themselves out in private and went to find another chair. I needn't have bothered because when I came back Julie had climbed up on the bed and was sitting cross-legged at the foot.

Ron and Rachel finally made it to Trenton. There was a big emotional reunion in the hall outside Rangers room between mother and child. I was nervous and uncomfortable intruding on family business. But Ranger just held my hand and we waited for them to finish.

Julie reclaimed her position on Rangers bed and even did the introductions. I thought I had been uncomfortable listening to them when they were in the hall, it was nothing compared to what I felt when Julie introduced me to her mother and Rachel locked me in a bear hug. For such a small woman, she sure could squeeze.

I had a hard time seeing any resemblance between mother and daughter. Julie had Ranger's beautiful mocha latte skin, his deep chocolate eyes and to die for hair. Rachel was small and delicate, fair skin and hazel eyes, and her hair was cut in a no nonsense mother of three kind of way. Rachel was pretty, but not in any remarkable way. Ranger and Julie were remarkable.

The family resemble finally showed its self when it was time for the Martines' to leave. Like mother like daughter – they could both bear hug like no ones business.

'Thanks for looking after me Steph'

'who saved who from the mean nurse? I think you looked after me.' Earlier we had almost got busted for disturbing Ranger's naptime by the crankiest women to ever wear scrubs. I was seconds away from reaching for my stun gun when Julie stepped in and saved the situation.

' you wouldn't have really done it would you?' Julie asked eyes large.

'I think she would have' offered Ranger

'no way! You're the coolest Steph' she said hugging me again.

'Come on Julie leave Stephanie alone its time to go'

I think Rachel just wanted to get her kid out of there before I corrupted her.

Julie then gave Ranger a giant hug and a kiss and made him promise to call her the next day.

Ranger and I were both settling ourselves after whirlwind Julie and her parents left the room. I was back in my chair Rangers hand firmly clasped in mine.

Voices echoed down the hall, and we heard Rachel calling Julie to come back when a little face peered round the door frame.

'hey Ranger, I'm really happy that you're my dad.'

I didn't think it was possible, but Ranger turned his amazing 200 watt simile up 1000.

' me to Julie , me to'

I had just dropped Melvin back at the office after his court date. Ranger was getting out of the hospital today and I was planning on paying him a visit after lunch with Morelli.

Joe had called last night and invited me to lunch at Pino's. We hadn't seen each other for a few days. Joe had been busy cleaning up the Scrog mess and I had finally moved back into my apartment. I'd been staying at Rangeman until the carpet could be replaced and all the psycho cooties doused in Lysol.

He was in the back booth, in the furthest corner. It was dubbed the 'date booth' by the regulars. Whatever Joe had planed be planned on doing it privately.

We ordered the usual. Beer and pizza.

Joe had a large envelope on the table, he kept fidgeting with it. His face was a little like Bob's when the couch stuffing doesn't agree with him.

I waited for our waitress to drop off our order before speaking.

'Joe what's up?'

'I just want you to listen, ok cupcake'

Oh oh. Now I felt like I did when I knew Bob was going to bring back up the couch stuffing. Panic and dread. This wasn't going to be good. And probably take a lot of effort to clean up.

' there are three people in this relationship Cupcake and frankly I can't take it anymore'

'Joe..'

'No Steph just listen' I nodded and let him continue

'you say that you love me. Then you spend the night in another mans bed.'

'Joe, that isn't what happened. Ok it is technically , but…'

' I know cupcake, but actions speak louder than words '

'I know you've been staying at his place this week.' Anger and hurt dripped off every syllable.

'I needed somewhere to stay' I defended

'what about staying with me huh?

Sigh, this wasn't going to be easy to explain 'I had some things I needed to work out'

'well, guess what Cupcake, I had work to do to.' He started strong and angry

'I had to inventory every file and photo that Scrog had on the two of you. Do you know what it was like for me to sort through that stuff, shaking his head, in the middle of the squad room no less. For all the guys to see my girlfriend with another man.' He ended sounding defeated.

'Stephanie, Scrog had hundreds of photos. And not just recent ones either. I had to catalogue every single one. Do you know what I saw? Not just the touching and the kissing or the lunches and stakeouts, your distraction jobs, did I mention all the kissing? I saw something that I don't remember us having. There was this thing in all those pictures that I've never seen on your face.

'Joe'

'No cupcake, let me finish. It might have taken me a while, but I finally realised it, Actions really do speak louder than words.'

He looked at her with sad eyes, tossed the envelope to the table and stood to leave. Beer and pizza untouched.

'The two of you need to work this out'

He brushed a soft quick kiss to her forehead and was gone.

She was alone with nothing but the evidence

And a giant whirling pit in her stomach

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's not a new chapterL

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left feedback and to those who wanted more I apologize.

I am _planning_ on adding to it (I swear!) But it's going to be a while coming. I'm off overseas for 3 long months, just me and my backpack!

Back in October – hopefully with lots of inspiration


End file.
